Absolute Art
by Sakurai Shimimitou
Summary: Beratus-ratus lukisan dari gurat-gurat warna menjelmakan satu sosok estetis yang absolut. Absolut terlukis dalam interior pikiran Sebastian. Long Additional Note inside.


**_Absolute Art_  
><strong>

_Written and published by Sakurai Shimimitou_

_All characters belong to the Owner_

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier <strong>**_A.N_****: **_Hello Everyone! _Fanfik ini sesungguhnya terinspirasi dari beberapa buku seni yang saya baca ketika liburan di rumah saudara saya, yang mana seorang seniman dan pemusik. Saya berfikir rasanya akan menarik jika apa yang saya baca dituangkan kedalam fanfiksi dengan tema yang agak gelap.

Inspirasi lukisan maupun ruangan terinspirasi dari buku-buku yang saya baca, tentu saja dengan perubahan untuk menyesuaikan aspek-aspek dalam fanfiksi ini.

Mohon maaf bila terjadi kesamaan cerita maupun adegan, saya berusaha keras untuk membuat fanfiksi yang tidak klise, tapi hanya ini yang dapat saya usahakan dengan sepenuh hati (terlebih juga saya gak bisa _scanning_ satu-persatu fanfiksi di _fandom _ini, hehe).

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

Sesosok siluet terlihat menuju taman, penerangan minim dari lampu sekitar tak memberi petunjuk lebih untuk menganalisa kehadiran seseorang di tempat yang cukup jauh dari hingar-bingar menjelang malam natal.

Gerakan kakinya tak menghentak, hanya gesekan halus antara sol dan tanahlah yang menjadi sumber suara.

Perampok? Pencuri? Pembunuh? Terlalu hiperbolis. Hanya seorang pria dengan kaus oblong dan _jeans _longgar.

Penopang tubuh tersebut berhenti melangkah ketika hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari salah satu titik sentral di taman.

Bangku.

Baginya, bangku tersebut bukanlah tempat yang indah maupun berkesan. Melainkan tempat dimana dosanya seakan tertawan.

Kesan nostalgik terbentuk dari mozaik-mozaik ingatan yang menghantam.

Kanvas, palet lukis, cat, kuas, hingga _steger,_ semua membentuk buih-buih kenangan yang terus terpatri dalam hati, pikiran, perasaan.

Sang pria bahkan tak mempertimbangkan apa yang ia kenakan dimalam Desember. Malam dimana angin memberi pertanda bahwa salju akan terapung di langit-langit dengan segera.

Tetapi ia menyukai sensasi dingin yang telah merebak dipori-pori, turut hingga ke jemari.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, Semakin ia mendekat dengan bangku taman, semakin cepat memori tentang tragedi 2 tahun lalu berputar-putar dikepalanya seperti gasing yang baru diluncurkan oleh pengguna.

Sebastian Michaelis –begitulah nama sang pria- mempunyai iris semerah darah, rubi, atau jenis batu mulia apapun yang didominasi warna merah menyala.

Satu hal yang menjadi anomali ketika kebanyakan orang hanya memiliki iris coklat dengan sentuhan kemerah-merahan.

Kembali menelisik dari sudut pandang Sebastian, secara imajinatif, kedua bola matanya memantulkan cairan darah yang sewarna dengan irisnya memancar dari tanah berbalut salju.

Pada satu titik dimana pikirannya berkabut bersama dengan hempasan-hempasan nafas, ia selalu bertanya, apakah ini cara Tuhan memberi ganjaran? Sebagai pendeskripsian terhadap perasaan tumpah ruah yang ia nyatakan sebagai cinta? Ia tidak tahu. Dan merasa tak perlu mencari maupun mendapatkan jawabannya. Biarlah misteri tetap menjadi misteri.

Masih terasa jemari lain yang bertautan dengan jemarinya ketika ia duduk di bangku penghantar kenangan.

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Sosok remaja manis yang mampu mengubah tingkah laku, pola absurd hidupnya secepat dorongan proyektil tak terkendali.

Seharusnya, ya seharusnya pria bodoh sepertinya tak patut mengumbar janji untuk mencintai ketika persepsi yang ia anut justru bertolak belakang. Mengingkari dan membenci.

Meski kini, ia telah mendalami bahkan mengecap sendiri rasa dari cinta sejati. Manis seperti sari bunga-bunga, merdu seperti petikan kecapi, elok seperti panorama petang. Belajar untuk tidak menyakiti pun telah menjadi suatu keharusan.

Sebastian Michaelis memang seorang seniman, tetapi bukan pramasastrawan. Kuas dan cat lukisnya mampu ia koordinasi sehingga membentuk goresan yang menyatakan keeksotisan seorang Ciel Phantomhive diatas kanvas (atau bahkan di atas ranjang).

Tetapi ia tak mampu membangun kata-kata puitis nan romantis untuk mengkonklusikan seberapa estetis rupa seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

Salah satu kesamaan diantara keduanya mungkin agak tidak lazim di sudut pandang khalayak luas.

Iris, warna iris keduanya mempunyai perbedaan yang cukup terukur dari kebanyakan orang Jika Sebastian memiliki iris sepekat darah, Ciel memiliki warna iris yang berbeda di antara kedua bola matanya.

Ya, _heterochrome iridium . _Perbedaan warna iris dikarenakan kurangnya melanin, suatu pigmen yang member iwarna coklat pada bagian mata yang disebut iris. Jarang terjadi pada manusia, intensitasnya cenderung terhadap hewan.

Mata sebelah kiri Ciel memiliki warna biru yang berkilau-kilau, keindahan spektrum terdapat pada pembiasan cahaya biru pekat

yang bahkan batu mulia sejenis pun tak memumpuni keindahannya.

Sedangkan warna mata sebelah kanan menyerupai bunga _Lilac_ di musim semi namun dibingkai dengan warna ungu yang terang. Membuat matanya cukup menakjubkan bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Sebastian jadi tahu betapa menakjubkannya kedua iris tersebut, ketika semua orang yang Ciel temui, pria maupun wanita memandang matanya sangat lama, seolah-olah tidak dapat mempercayai warna matanya.

Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak muskular, tergolong pendek dan kecil. Terutama jika disandingkan dengan remaja seumurnya.

Tetapi tubuh tersebut sarat akan kelembutan, teksturnya sehalus sutra yang selalu digunakan raja-raja sebagai _bed cover_. Sutra yang di tenun dari ulat-ulat berkualitas tinggi.

Kelembutan itu tak pernah alpa dari belaian Sebastian, terutama saat tubuh Ciel terasa lumer dalam hangat yang mana disebabkan oleh meningginya suhu beberapa derajat, hasil pergolakan dua tubuh yang saling menimpa satu sama lain.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang dikitari kelembutan, tetapi juga bibirnya. Berkali-kali Sebastian memberi sapuan dominasi, dan ia fasih benar dengan citarasanya.

Sebastian merasa bahwa Tuhan memberikan segala yang terbai kuntuk kekasihnya. Tak bercacat sedikitpun, bahkan boneka porselen terindah takakan pernah setaraf dengan Cielnya.

Ciel merupakan bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya, eksistensi yang takkan lepas dari sadar nya.

Segala kenangan dan keintiman yang telah mereka rengkuh tak hanya Sebastian patri dalam pikirannya, tetapi juga hati, atau dalam perwujudan nyata, goresan indah diatas kanvas.

Beberapa lukisan ia ciptakan berdasarkan musim yang sedang berlangsung. Ketika musim semi, torehan-torehan akan membentuk satu pemandangan utuh dimana Ciel, dengan wajah manisnya di kelilingi oleh bunga yang bermekaran beserta kupu-kupu.

Musim selanjutnya, musim disaat cahaya terik matahari tak pernah absen dalam perputaran kehidupan sehari-hari, ia melukis Ciel yang mengenakan baju lengan pendeknya seraya menyesap_ gelato _tanpa memperhatikan krim yang mengotori sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Setelah sekian bulan berlalu, bersamaan dengan sinar terik yang berganti dengan hembusan angin, Ciel yang terpampang dalam lukisan Sebastian melilitkan syal pada bagian lehernya dengan posisi warna hijau dan kuning pada beberapa bagian seakan menjelaskan bahwa Ciel berada diantara daun-daun yang menguning.

Dan musim terakhir, lukisan di dominasi oleh warna putih lembut selembut gumpalan salju yang menghias langit-langit London. Pada musimkesukaan

Ciel, objek dalam lukisan bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi juga Sebastian. Yang memoles bibir satu-sama lain dalam hangatnya asosiasi kedua tubuh diantara balutan keping salju.

Lukisan-lukisan tersebut hanya beberapa dari ratusan lukisan bidadari manis yang telah memperindah lukisan abstark hidupnya. Hidupnya yang mengalami segrasi dari masyarakat awam.

Jemari Sebastian mengepal, kuku yang panjang dan berwarna hitam menusuk kulit epidermis telapak tangan nya.

Sebastian tahu semakin lama ia berada di tempat ini, memori tentang Ciel akan terus mengalami perputaran yang menyerupai siklus dalam imajinasinya. Tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun detail kejadian.

Jika menjawab dengan jujur merupakan suatu keharusan, Sebastian mengakui bahwa ia membenci sekaligus mencintai tempat ini.

Tempat inilah yang membuktikan ia mampu meluapkan sisinya yang paling manusiawi pada orang yang dikasihi. Bukti konkrit bahwasanya ia masihlah manusia biasa yang dianugerahi perasaan untuk mencintai.

Tetapi di tempat ini pula ia telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang dicintai nya, seeorang yang juga mencintainya. Kekasih semurni malaikat.

Banyak orang memandang jijik perasaan 'cinta' yang ia asumsikan. Karna mereka mengganggap perasaannya pada Ciel bukan cinta, tetapi pemujaan, pengagungan. Menurut persepsi dan kacamata streotip yang mereka anut.

Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa, menghiraukan sekolompok manusia penghakim. Mereka tak lebih dari manusia bodoh yang hanya memiliki satu sudut pandang. Sudut pandang umum yang batasannya pun tidak jelas.

Tersenyum miris, punggungnya ia nyamankan di sandaran bangku yang berkayu. Dulu, di hari-hari terakhir sebelum habis bulan, ia dan Ciel selalu berkunjung ke tempat ini. Di malam ketika bulan menggantung dengan indahnya.

Ciel akan duduk di pangkuannya dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya bergelung menikmati intensitas keintiman yang

makin meningkat seraya memandang langit berbintang.

Tangan kirinya ia lilitkan di sekitar perut Ciel, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyusuri pipi bulat kenyal. Wajahnya ia rendahkan beberapa derajat untuk memberi kecupan-kecupan atau tanda kepemilikan semerah _strawberry_ pada bagian leher.

Entah kenapa Ciel selalu tertidur dalam dekapannya. Selang beberapa waktu, ia akan membangunkan kekasihnya, mengantarkannya pulang dan mengecup bibirnya.

Malam ini tak ada langit berbintang, bulan turut tertutup awan. Sebastian merasa atmosfernya sudah berbeda, berubah. Tak sama, takkan pernah sama kembali.

Hanya angin dan hawa dingin yang menemani. Sebastian tak dapat berharap lebih.

Darah yang berwarna merah makin menghitam dalam visi Sebastian. Menginvasi tanah berbalut salju di sekitar, berlanjut dan terus terarah ke area dimana kakinya berada.

Sebastian tidak takut. Ia putus asa. Kejadian ini akan selalu berulang dan kembali, takkan terhenti. Bayang-bayang penyesalan tak pernah memberi ketenangan dalam hidupnya.

Sebastian bangkit, berjalan melewati setapak yang sama dengan arah berlawanan ketika ia datang.

Hanya rumah yang memberi nya ketenangan dalam kebimbangan. Memberinya perlindungan dari kebisingan yang mana memberinya kebebasan dan kepuasaan terhadap objek yang menjadi pusat hidup dan dunianya.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan pulang selalu terasa lebih lambat, malam yang semakin pekat menggoda dirinya untuk mendongkak. Tatapan setajam elang ia lampirkan pada langit sekitar, seakan dapat membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.<p>

Tatapan nya luruh saat ia menyadari bahwa kelopak es lembut menyapu pipinya.

Salju turun.

Mata tertutup, mulutnya terbuka. Uap-uap bersuhu rendah membentuk gumpalan yang menari-nari diantara udara. Keluar melalui rongga hidung dan mulut Sebastian.

Sayup-sayup lagu natal mulai menyeluruh, terdengar diantara para pejalan kaki yang melintas dengan jaket berbulu sebagai penghangat.

Sewaktu Ciel masih di sisinya, ia akan berjalan bersisiandengan sang kekasih, saling menggenggam tangan, mentransfer kalor sebagai sumber kehangatan.

Lampu-lampu kecil _multicolour _terlihat sajauh mata memandang. Menghias pintu segala macam toko yang menjual barang hingga makanan bernuansa natal.

Sebastian kembali bernostalgia ke saat-saat dimana ia dan Ciel membeli beberapa hiasan pohon natal, bahan-bahan untuk memanggang kue-kue dan beberapa aksesoris seperti topi natal dan sarung tangan.

Berjalan lebih lama, keduanya melewati gereja yang mempersembahkan paduan suara dengan vokal yang indah. Merdu melewati telinga kedua Sebastian dan Ciel di rumah, mereka menghias pohon natal bersama, memasak masakan natal dan memutar lagu-lagu natal.

Tatapan sendu meng-klaim wajah Sebastian untuk yang kesekin kali. Ia di sadarkan kembali oleh realita beserta logika bahwa waktu yang terlewat takkan sudi terulangi.

Kakinya ia langkahkan lebar-lebar, semua hal yang ia alami sulit di jelaskan secara verbal. Diluar kesadaran dan tidak dapat di interprentasikan dengan mudah.

* * *

><p>Gerbang rumah terlewati, kunci ia masukkan pada lubangnya, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan rumah tanpa penghuni. Gelap dan sinar bulan yang menembus celah membias tubuh Sebastian sepanjang perjalanannya ke dapur.<p>

Saklar lampu dinyalakan untuk menerangi dapur. Sejenak matanya menatap gelas yang tersusun di rak. Memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi tanpa gula.

Secara tak sengaja ia melihat banyak _tube_ berlabel dengan ukuran kecil yang berisi cairan bening di atas kulkas.

Beberapa sendok bubuk kopi diseduh dalam cangkir tampilan cangkir serupa dengan yang di gunakan para _earl _pada era Victoria, dan langkahnya terarah pada ruang kerja.

Botol dan_ tube _berukuran kecil dalam jumlah lebih banyak tersusun pada lemari dengan penutup tembus pandang. Baik yang cairan nya masih penuh dan bersisa sekian miligram beserta jarum suntik bekas pakai masih berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Terdapat juga yang cukup besar di sisian meja. Setiap lembarannya seakan menunggu untuk di nodai dengan tinta hitam, dan pemikiran tersebut membuat Sebastian sedikit muak.

Dengan tangkas Sebastian membersihkan sedikit kekacauan di meja kerjanya. Jika dilihat dari suasana dan nuansa dalam ruangan yang cukup familier, Sebastian lebih cocok diasoiasikan dengan ilmuwan.

Pulpen bertinta hitam menodai setiap jenjang lembaran ditulis dengan ukuran huruf yang lebih besar. Laporan Penelitian.

Mungkin jika ada satu atau beberapa orang selain Ciel yang pernah memasuki rumahnya, ia yakin pernyataan pertama yang akan di lontarkan si pengunjung pastilah anggapan bahwa rumahnya tidak mencerminkan kondisi seorang seniman.

Tidak terdapat lukisan yang tergantung di dinding, polos tanpa hiasan. Begitu pula properti ruangan, tak terdapat furnitur khas seorang seniman. _Steger_, palet lukis maupuncat tidak terlihat di manapun.

Jemari panjang mengambil botol-botol berisi subtansi, membaca label kemudian mengisi kolom 'yang perlu diteliti'.

_Trioxide, Cyahide, Strychnine._

Tentu ada bagian dari rumahnya yang menjadi tempat kelegaan emosional setelah mengalami ketegangan dan pertikaian batin akibat suatu lakuan dramatis.

Tempat yang mengijinkan dirinya untuk berekspresi dengan bebas. Mengeksplorasi setiap sendi-sendi kehidupan melalui gurat-gurat warna.

Tempat dimana malaikat hatinya bersemayam.

Fokusnya kembali pada lembaran-lembaran, sejujurnya ia muak dengan pekerjaan ini. Menjadi peneliti bahan-bahan kimia yang tujuannya sebagai senjata untuk membunuh manusia.

Ya, demi kepentingan politik dan bisnis.

Sungguh menyedihkan, ia hidup pada jaman dimana manusia hanya mementingkan ego dan hasrat semata.

Seringkali dirinya mengernyit jijik pada manusia bermutu rendah yang menjatuhkan lawannya ketika mereka menyandang titel sebagai 'teman'. Jika Sebastian diperuntukkan menjadi pembunuh, ia akan membunuh targetnya dengan seni, melukis sayatan berestetika dan mengukirnya tubuh korbannya satu-persatu.

Dunia ini busuk, dan terus membusuk.

Hanya satu yang tak akan membusuk.

Pikirannya mulai berkabut, matanya tak fokus lagi, beberapabagian tubuhnya meminta peregangan.

Saat yang ditunggu telah tiba. Senyum mengembang, tatapannya melunak. Dirapikannya ruangan kerja. Bersiap untuk bertemu kekasih hati yang mungkin saja sudah menunggu.

* * *

><p>Sebastian telah sampai pada bagian lain dari rumahnya.<p>

Warna monokromatik nan harmonis melapisi hingga ke sudut dinding. Ruangan berwarna putih yang mencerminkan kesucian, jujur, jernih dalam konsep penggunaan warna heraldis.

Kesan ruang yang sederhana tetapi ditaburi oleh 1001 keindahan diperoleh dari penggunaan perspektf, gelap-terang dan warna yang rumit serta kompleks.

Beberapa _Chandelier _dengan kristal bertumpuk-tumpuk terbias oleh selaras cahaya lampu,menjadikannya berkilau dan serupa dengan batu mulia.

Beratus-ratus lukisan artistik terpampang dengan media dan teknik lukis yang berlainan. Ruang yang luasnya jauh melebihi ruangan lain sengaja dirancang sebagai ruang pribadi Yang sifatnya sangat personal

Aliran ekspresionisme sangat terasa di beberapa bentuk dan struktur lukisan. Sebastian telah memanfaatkan distorsi keras untuk mengekspresikan perasaan dan emosi secara kreatif.

Terdapat 4 lukisan besar yang mengindikasikan Ciel dengan tema 4 musim. Masing-masing terdapat 2 lukisan di dinding sebelah kanan dan kiri dengan distans yang setara.

Seniman seperti Sebastian yang memiliki tujuan estetis semata-mata mengutamakan rasa keindahan dalam setiap lukisannya,

Sisanya, ratusan lukisan artistik dan futuristik memuat wajah Ciel dalam berbagai macam aktivitas. Salah satu yang unik adalah lukisan yang menggunakan cat air dengan sapuan warna tipis, sehingga terlihat seperti tembuspandang.

Lukisan sensual turut terpampang di sekitarnya. Lukisan dirinya sebagai serigala dan anak lelaki berkerudung merah.

Lekuk-lekuk jemari telanjang memoles bibir sang 'serigala'dengan penghayatan yang sulit di interpretasikan. Serat kain yang bersumber dari sarung tangan menyapu bibir seorang berkerudung merah secara artistik nan estetis.

Sentuh sentuh sentuh, kilat nafsu tak dapat berdalih di balik kelopak mata, muncul kepermukaan dan bermanifestasi dalam cumbuan 2 insan terhadap tekstur bibir lewat indra peraba.

Dengan menelisik aspek-aspek dalam lukisannya, ia merasa telah mengulang tiap kenangan bersama Ciel.

Sebastian mencintai Ciel, sangat. Karna itu ia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk melukis Ciel sebanyak mungkin.

Seberapa banyak orang yang menentang kehidupannya, kini maupun nanti ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sungguh, Sebastian adalah pribadi rumit yang jalan pikirannya di luar nalar.

Tak dipikirkannya lagi apa arti kewarasan, rasionalisme jika hal tersebut sudah menyangkut Ciel, landasan hidupnya.

Di dalam ruangan dengan interior menakjubkan tersebut terdapat tempat yang menyerupai altar pada gereja Katolik. Tepat berada didepan dan paling ujung dari keseluruhan ruangan. Bunga-bunga tertata rapi disekelilingnya. Lilin-lilin kecil yang turut menghias memberi kesan syahdu.

Dan terdapat satu lukisan raksasa yang menghadap kedepan, seakan menyambut siapapun yang berjalan ke arah altar.

Lukisan dengan Ciel sebagai objek utama, duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih, seturut dengan warna dominan dalam lukisan. Sang kekasih mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih hingga mencapai lutut, serta _golden bracelet_ berhiaskan mutiara dikitaran pergelangan tangannya.

Bagian kepalanya dihiasi tiara yang terbentuk dari bebungaan, wajahnya terbentuk bersamaan dengan kelihaian Sebastian dalam menentukkan sisi gelap dan terang secara tepat, indah sekaligus menakjubkan.

Bunga bercorak indah dan berwarna pastel menghiasi latar yang serupa padang bunga, kupu-kupu bertebaran, satu menghiasi tiara yang Ciel kenakan.

Kesatuaan dan keterkaitan hingga proporsi satu unsur dengan unsur lain menyatu padu, sesuai dengan irama lukisan yang diwujudkan dengan pengaturan warna dan bidang.

Dipandangan Sebastian, lukisan tersebut mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat seakan menembus ruang dimensional, ruang imajiner.

Dinding berjarak diantaranya bertatahkan ukiran ornamen-ornamen berwarna perak yang terbuat dari platina, kesan agung yang tercipta melambangkan kemewahan, kemasyuran.

Tetapi satu hal yang paling mencolok dan kentara ialah peti bening transparan yang terbuat dari kaca seukuran tubuh manusia.

Senyumnya terpatri dalam satu lengkungan dramatis, iris yang menatap berkilap-kilap karna senang.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah, dengan suara gesekan halus sebagai pengiring.

Sebastian delusional, memang. Jika menelaah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ia, berjalan menuju altar, hendak meminang kekasihnya yang berada di ujung sana.

Langkah kaki membawanya untuk melewati tangga kecil dan pendek yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung antara lantai dan altar.

Seketika Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada objek di dalam peti, kemudian berbisik dalam satu helaan nafas. "Aku datang _kembali_, Ciel_._"

Sosok manusia indah yang matanya dipayungi oleh alis lentik tak berbeda jauh dari manekin. _Flawless_, _vulnerable._ Mawar putih pun mengelilingi sisi dalam peti. Bibir berwarna_ peach_ _pink_ terpatri diwajah tidurnya yang damai, layaknya _sleeping beauty _yang menunggu ciuman dari pangeran. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya persis dengan yang tercipta dalam lukisan. Gaun tidur putih sewarna kulit pucat Ciel.

Ciel Phantomhive sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu, tetapi Sebastian bersumpah tak akan melepaskan mahluk cantiknya melebur menjadi debu, maupun membusuk bersama binatang rayap di bawah tanah kotor.

Ciel adalah mahakarya kehidupannya.

Ketika Ciel meninggal, ia menyuntikkan 15 galon cairan _embalming. _Yang terdiri dari formalin, garam seng, alkohol, asam salsilat, sehingga tubuh kekasihnya kaku, tak membusuk.

Ia bukan taksidermis, bukan juga _embalmer. _Ia mengetahui dan melakukan hal ini karna seni yang menjadi alasan. Seni adalah keindahan, dan keindahan merupakan deskripsi tepat bagi kekasihnya, bagi Ciel.

Sebastian ingin mengabadikannya dalam satu transformasi permanen yang kan terus terkenang. Tak dikekang oleh waktu.

Meski kini Sebastian tak bisa lagi merengkuhnya, menciumnya, menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh miliknya...

Ia masih dapat memandang raganya.

Ciel sudah tidak terikat lagi dengandunia ini, tetapi Sebastian tak menyerah. Ia mengikat Ciel dalam ruangan hatinya. Hatinya yang tak tersentuh siapapun kecuali kekasihnya, malaikatnya, mahakarya kehidupannya, Ciel_nya._

Sebastian sendirilah yang telah membunuh Ciel, menusuk nya tepat dibagian vital dengan belati ketika Ciel akan melangkah jauh dari kehidupannya.

Meninggalkannya kembali dalam kekelaman realitas hidup.

Dan Sebastian merasa bahwa dirinya egois.

Meski Ciel pun tersenyum sebelum kematiannya, sebelum helaan nafas terakhir ia rengkuh. Karna ia tau Ciel dan dirinya terikat dalam satu ikatan bahwa mereka saling memiliki dan memonopoli satu sama lain.

Sebastian melangkah, menjauhi lukisan raksasa di belakangnya, melewati peti Ciel. Turun menuju tengah ruangan dimana salah satu _chandelier _yang menjadi sumber penerangan utama menggantung diatasnya.

Kekasih yang telah tiada ataupun tubuh miliknya yang kan termakan usia...

Ciel Phantomhive tetap sempurna, sampai akhir kisah hidupnya.

Lukisan yang terpampang diseluruh penjuru ruangan merupakan bukti bahwa hanya Ciel-lah,

Yang selalu terukir dalam interior pikiran Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em>Darah mengalir melalui telapak tangan kanan Sebastian yang terkena bagian lancip belati, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk Ciel erat.<em>

_Jemari yang memegang erat belati bersimbah darah hendak menusuk tepat dibagian leher dimana nadi tersembul. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangan lain menghentikannya._

_"Tidak Sebastian... aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukan ini, lanjutkanlah, lanjutkanlah lukisanmu tentangku, tentang kita..." hela nafas terputus-putus menghantam hingga ke tulang pipi. Sebastian merinding._

_"Ha-ah," cairan bening bersumber dari kedua bola mata berwarna kedalamanbiru laut meluncur melalui pipi, membias sedikit darah di ujung bibir._

_Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah, pernafasannya seakan terputus ketika lehernya sedikit menekuk._

_Kemudian ia mencium Sebastian, hampir seperti membagi rasa darah yang sedari tadi terus menginvasi pengecapnya. _

_"Aku mencintaimu, aku mengerti tentang mu dan meyakini segala yang kau perbuat. Kumohon lanjutkanlah, apapun tentang kita meski aku tak lagi ada."_

_Kemudian Ciel menutup mata, dengan senyum yang nyata._

**_"Bunuh aku Sebastian, biarkan ragaku bersamamu meski tidak dengan jiwaku."_**

**_Fin. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N:<em>** OK, ini fanfik yang benar-benar saya garap dengan serius, meski hasilnya tetap aja aneh banget dan gak nyambung, haha. Aslinya sudah selesai 2 bulan lalu, tapi karna saya revisi secara berkala dan riset sana-sini jadi saya tunda waktu _publish-_nya.

**_Long Additional Note: _**Halo semuanya! OK, jadi begini, saya,bersama teman saya **_Haruna Shirayuki_** (_author _fanfiksi juga di fandom ini) berencana untuk membuat grup di _facebook_ yang isinya para _indonesian shippers_ dari SebastianXCiel.

Tujuannya sederhana tetapi lumayan sulit untuk direalisasikan. Yaitu menciptakan tempat bagi penggemar/_shippers _SebastianXCiel khususnya di Indonesia untuk mencurahkan perasaan cintanya terhadap 2 sejoli ini. Terlebih _authors/artists_ yang banyak berkontribusi untuk Kuroshitsuji terutama _pair _SebastianXCiel. Dan tentu menyatukan para shippersnya.

Karna itu kami pikir perlu beberapaorang tambahan untuk merealisasikan ide ini, dan membantu kami dalam berbagai hal (misalnya memantau keadaan grup atau menjadi pengurus grup). Jika bermina tbisa kontak saya lewat e-mail (sakuraishimimitou14 ), lewat _facebook __**Haruna Shirayuki **_(_link _akan saya cantumkan di bio saya atau cek bio Haruna-_san_), atau kirim _private message _ke saya. Semua kontak akan saya cantumkan di bio.

Saya harap ini dapat dijalankan, karna saya rasa penggemar SebastianXCiel potensial sekali dari berbagai media baik kepenulisan, sosial, dll. Dan sayang sekali jika tidak dikembangkan.

Ever Grateful,

_Sakurai Shimimitou._


End file.
